Hook, Line, And Sinker
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: The Gauntlet One tribe member at a time would have to cross an obstacle course of stepping stones suspended by ropes, rotating barrels, a balance beam, a floating bridge, and a net to retrieve a flag. The tribe member would then have to cross back with the flag thus scoring a point for their tribe. Two tribe members would be assigned to run the course. Three other tribe members would try to knock the opposing tribe's runner from the course into a water pit by swinging canvas bags at them. If the tribe member fell off the course, they would have to return to the start and the other runner would have to make an attempt. The first tribe to collect five flags would win the challenge. 'Reward: '''Pizza and beer delivered to the tribe's campsite '''Winner: '''Suelo Story Night 18 Cielo returns from Tribal and Liam and Riley are disappointed to see Mike gone. Wendy then berates Kelly for flipping. Liam also joins in on the berating. Stephanie tells the two off, saying that they did it to themselves by putting Kelly down during the pre-swap. Liam and Wendy go off on their own and Wendy tells Liam she's gonna throw the next challenge so they can make the merge with Riley. When asked who she will vote, Wendy is undecided. Day 19 In the morning, Liam complains about the people who run the game to Riley. He says that the people running the game have no idea how to play the game and aren't making any moves. Riley tries to calm Liam down but he continues to go on his tirade, saying everyone is just letting Stephanie win. Michael overhears Liam's rant and laughs at him. He says Stephanie is just a goat for him and he is the one running the show. The two get into a large argument with Michael continuously saying he is the one in control. Everyone laughs at the argument with Riley telling Violet it's the 'Battle Of The Egos.' The argument goes on for thirty minutes before Stephanie and Wendy separate the two men. Wendy watches Joanna make the tribe laugh when she jokes about the fight. Deeming her a social threat, Wendy tells Liam she will vote out Joanna at their next Tribal. However, Liam tells Wendy to vote out Kelly as revenge for flipping. Wendy ignores Liam's plea and targets Joanna. Later in the day, Stephanie asks Riley and Violet to join her in fishing as they are running out of rice. The two join her and spend two hours out on the water. Violet then asks Riley why she doesn't talk much. Riley states that, because of the egos, she feels it's better for her to be quiet. Back at camp, Joseph and Trevor try to spark a fire. However, the flint begins to run low. Trevor suggests that he teaches the tribes to make fire without flint. The tribes agree and Trevor asks for the help of Joseph, Liam, Wendy, Joanna, Kelly and Sky. Trevor, Joseph, Liam and Sky rub a giant log on another log with a hole in it, which is held by Kelly and Joanna while Wendy holds coconut husk under the log. After trying for forty-five minutes, they manage to make fire. The tribes thank Trevor for teaching them. Day 20 The two tribes decide to take the day off from chores and just hang around the camp. Wendy and Liam spend the majority of the day together, prompting Joseph to joke about how Liam has a crush on Wendy, causing those around him to laugh. Wendy and Liam ignore the laughs behind them and continue on with their conversation. Trevor, wanting to alleviate boredom, suggests playing cornhole. He creates a cornhole set by digging holes into the ground and using rocks as the balls. After an hour, Liam jokingly suggests a rap battle between him and Trevor. Trevor agrees and the tribes die in laughter from the battle, especially Sky. While the rap battle is going on. Stephanie pulls Violet and Joanna aside and says that she is gonna vote Trevor out when they hit the merge, saying he is a physical threat and is one of their hardest workers. The girls agree to the plan and split up before getting caught. Day 21 The final eleven meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. When asked to sit someone out, Suelo sits out Riley. The runners for Cielo are Kelly and Joseph with everyone else try to knock the other runners off the course. For Suelo, the runners are Liam and Trevor. Joseph and Liam do the same thing Erik Reichenbach did in Micronesia by jumping over the stepping stones to the second platform and, just like Erik, Joseph slams his body into the platform. When asked if he is alright, Joseph just gets up and rushes back to the start. Liam and Trevor get their first two flags by the time Kelly returns with her tribes first flag. Joseph continues to jump over the stepping stones. Joseph and Kelly return with their second and third flag as Liam and Trevor are continuously knocked off the platform. However, the two make a comeback and get their last two flags, winning them immunity. The tribes return to camp and the losing Cielo tribe can only watch as pizza is delivered to Suelo. Joseph and Joanna make comments about how they hate the tribe swap. Stephanie suggests they take the pizza to a different location so the Cielo tribe doesn't get jealous. Everyone agrees and the pizzas are taken to the well. After devouring the pizza, Liam meets up with Wendy and continues to beg her to vote out Kelly. Wendy says Kelly is a non-threat to win the game while Joanna is and will be voting her. Meanwhile, Michael, Joanna, Joseph, and Kelly agree to vote Wendy. Kelly goes out to collect more wood for the fire before going to Tribal. She catches Wendy digging up her idol and putting it in her bra. Not having enough time to tell her alliance about Wendy's idol as they leave for Tribal, Kelly begins to worry. At Tribal, Wendy continues to berate Kelly for flipping and says that she can only hope the jury started. Joseph and Joanna confirm Wendy's fear that she is the next to go. When asked about the idol, Michael voices his confidence that Wendy doesn't have it and is to dumb to find it. Michael's comment annoys everyone, including Jeff. The tribe is then called to vote. As soon as Jeff returns with the votes, Wendy stands up and pulls the idol out of her bra, stunning the three former Suelo's. The first three votes are revealed to be for Wendy, which don't count. Wendy's Joanna vote is shown next, followed by a Michael vote, stunning him. The tribe is then called to revote. After the revote, Michael becomes the first member of the jury in a 3-0 vote. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Voting Confessionals (Revote) Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * The merge! * Will Stephanie make good on her promise to vote out Trevor? * One of the craziest Tribals of the season! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World